Parting
by LexiTactics
Summary: Two lovers part. Yuri, and a badly written lemon at that. Discretion is advised.


She's been standing there for a long while, facing the sea, facing the answer to her past, facing away from me. I call her name and she turns. I try to smile for her, point out the sunset.

"It's certainly lovely." When I look at her she forces a smile, grabs my hand tight. We stand together, watching the tides recede slowly.

"I'll miss you." She sighs, asks to stay again, and I refuse once more. I want you to live as who you truly are, and I tell you that.

"Just promise me you'll come back." She blinks, squeezes my hand, assures me. Again she faces the sea, eyes shut. The wind tugs at your skirt.

"Whatever I find out... What we have won't change. This is true, will always be." I smile at the conviction in her voice, and when she reopens her eyes I see the old sparkle that first drew me in. "You'll wait for me?"

"Of course." I pull her in, let her tears run down my neck and just hold her till she stills. She looks up, and her lips meet mine, both of us whispering: "I love you."

* * *

She leaves tomorrow, at dawn, alone. It is the last night she is here, our last night before she goes where I cannot follow. She knows this too, it's plain in her eyes. Yet it doesn't make it any less exciting when she slips out of her garb nearly nonchalantly, revealing herself to me and joining me on the bed.

"Selena..." She kisses me and I respond, her hands opting to pull me closer and press her curves against mine. She feels perfect against me, perfect as I run my hands over every inch of her- her arms, shoulders, back, wings- she gasps as I run a hand down her spine, getting closer to me. As if I ever wanted to let her go.

* * *

" _Lucina?"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Remember when we were kids, I asked what kind of dragon you wanted to be?"_

 _"I wanted... To be big and strong. So I could protect you, protect Father, save the da- What? I was a kid!"_

 _"I know. Now look at you... Not quite 'big and strong'... But you're definitely sexy."_

 _"Selena!"_

 _"Okay, okay! It was a compliment! Sheesh."_

 _"That day... You wished for something too, didn't you? You never told me."_

 _"I... I don't think you'll want to hear this. It's really childish."_

 _"Selena, it's fine. I won't judge you."_

 _"I... I wanted to be free."_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"I wished for my responsibilities, the expectations on me to be a hero, a saviour... I wished that they'd go away."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"I was a child. Back then, leading the whole tribe, being a hero... I was scared. Scared that I'd let them down. I was scared that I'd... cause them to die."_

 _"Selena, I..."_

 _"Even now, I'm still afraid. But... Whenever I'm with you, I don't worry about that. You make me feel... Free, Lucina."_

 _"I... Thank you."_

 _"I love you."_

* * *

She shivers when I raise her off me, and yelps as I flip our positions. "You're just so beautiful..." I run my hands over her even as I position myself, ever satisfied with the view. She gasps as my fingertips skim the underside of her breasts- she's grown ever larger than before.

"Tonight's all about you, my dragon." She moans when I start kissing her neck, my hands wandering over her chest and cupping them occasionally. A soft pinch to her nipple and she stiffens, her gasp breathy. "Let me service you."

Her lips are impossibly enticing, and I find myself kissing her once again as she shakes under me. Then suddenly I feel her fingers in me and ohgoditfeelssogood- her lips press against mine even as her fingers thrust, they curl andgodsyesrightthere-

"Weren't you going to please me?" She smirks as I shudder atop her, her other hand mysteriously absent from my body. Just as I gather enough thought to speak something squeezes my chest and I moan, the- cold?- sensation sending chills of pleasure through me. Vaguely I notice a blue tendril wrapped around my chest, and then it _squeezesandshecontinuesthrustingohohohgod_ -

She keeps moving even after I finish, the sensations once again threatening to overwhelm me. Quickly I reciprocate, feeling her slow down as she moans for me. "I'll take care of you, don't worry." Somehow I manage to keep my voice level, the satisfaction of watching her shudder as my breath caresses her ear worth it. Then the blue tendril moves and I hiss at the burst of pleasure, speeding up my motions.

Soon she is quivering under my touch, her voice echoing around the tiny room even as she bucks her hips into my hand. She twitches first, then writhes when I press my tongue into her heat, tasting her for the first time this night. Her thighs press me closer to her core , her scent enveloping me even as I pleasure her. She climaxes with my name on her lips, arching her back and stiffening. By the time she recovers I've freed myself from her grip, and she takes the lead once more in kissing me.

"Lucina, what-" I motion at the blue mass, notice her grin. She tells me its origin and I laugh- it's unlike her to be this... creative with her powers. She shapes another construct, and then suddenly I _feel_ her body inexplicably connected to mine. Experimentally I bend down and suckle her chest, and we both moan, sharing the sensations thrumming through us. Wordlessly we move, her lying atop me with those round hips of hers blanketing my view. I shudder as her breath ghosts over my snatch, desperately trying to keep my objective in mind. Then my thoughts fly apart as she initiates, her tongue dipping in and swirlingswirling and it's all I can do to start on her.

Waves, waves of pleasure, of sensation. All I can think of is her, that it's her between my legs, her doing all this things, to me and me alone- Her tongue scrapes against me and I shudder I go faster she goes faster bucks onto me _godsitfeelsohgodmoremoremoremoreahcan'tstopmoremoreofhermoreohgods_ -

* * *

 _"You... You aren't... Disgusted?"_

 _"Why would I be?"_

 _"These wings... You know I'm not human, no human would have... These."_

 _"Lucina."_

 _"You-You're... Okay with this? Okay with me?"_

 _"Oh, Lucina. I- I love you. And these wings are a part of you as much as the rest of your body is."_

 _"I..."_

 _"You're beautiful. I don't want to change any part of you, I want *you* and no one else. So please, don't cry..."_

 _"Selena-!"_

* * *

I stir as I feel hot liquid running down my neck, Lucina's head resting on mine. I look at her and I know, lifting a thumb to wipe away her tears.

"Selena, I... I will come back. Whoever I am, whatever I find out..." She opens her eyes, lets them shine as she smiles. "I am yours, my love. Thank you for everything."

I pull her close once more, pressing my forehead on hers and looking at her. My Lucina "I love you."

The last thing I feel that night is her body wrapped around me and her lips on mine, and we don't part.


End file.
